Redundant processor systems are used in many applications including, for example, aerospace applications. Although redundant processor systems provide a “back-up” processor in the unlikely event that the primary processor malfunctions or experiences an error, current redundant processor systems include back-up processors that use valuable space, consume power when not in use, and often require human interaction to switch from using the primary processor to using the back-up processor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide smaller processor assemblies and modules that do not consume power or consume less power when not in use, and are capable of self-activating. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.